cytusfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:AluminiumGod997/MOAR Opinions
It's me again. I'll express some more opinions about this game. Proceed if you want to waste 5 precious minutes in your life. - Ververg is pathetic for a Level 7. Good song though. - Chemical Star is my favourite Chapter 1 song. It's my current ringtone. - Naotyu, xi and Tsukasa are actually my favourite composers. - Disaster could have been a Level 7. - I don't hate Sta that much now as I start to like Iris. - I still can't overcome the hold notes in Sanctity. Sacred is a piece of cake IMO. - Green Eyes becomes my second most difficult Level 8. No.1 is still EWW. - Nocturnal Type is a nice song, despite its easy chart. - Precipitation's Easy is the easiest Level 7. - Entrance is like the enhanced Masquerade. Still, it could have been an 8 if the spamming killer is gone. - I don't get why The Riddle Story gets so much hate. It's epic. - The vocaloid ruined Cosmo A LOT. - I feel sorry for The Black Case for it has the same fate as The Riddle Story. It's ranked 22 in my Top 158. - Kamata Junko sings the best vocal songs. She definitely needs more appearance in the game. - I demand a chart change for all her songs. Rayark should make them Level 7 or 8, so they will get more attention as Level 6 songs are always the discriminated ones :3 - Darkness is very easy MM-wise and TP-wise. - Convinced by GZJ, Area184 officially drops down to my 8.5 category :3 - Sweetness and Love has the exactly same difficulty as Area184 for the required techniques are very similar. - Chapter 5 is my favourite chapter as none of the songs are in my hated list. - Holy Knight is ranked 40 in my Top 158. - Majestic Phoenix is a very difficult Level 7 for it has some notes hidden under your finger. - Chocological has a mini killer, where you hold a note with one finger and tap across with the other finger. - Biotonic made me think of Mario Kart GBA's Bowser Castle theme, if you know what I mean. - *Make sure GZJ isn't here* Vanessa has just one pathetic mini-killer and that's it. - Dragon Warrior is too peaceful for "Warrior". A poorly made song with a weird 11/8 time signature. - Bloody Purity is a mediocre song. - I finally get the logic in Logical Steps. - The Blocks We Loved is the boss of Chapter 6. - RNSH is my least favourite Sakuzyo song. It's boring. - Musik is a meh KillerBlood song to me. - People say there's a killer in Aquatic Poseidon. *MMed it on first try* WAIT WHERE'S THE KILLER? - The name Aquatic Poseidon is very, very redundant. It's impossible for Poseidon to be earthly, or celestial, right? - With extremely inadequate dubsteps, this song sneaks into the 157th place, leaving Red Eyes as the 156th and The Silence as the 158th. - Quantum Labyrinth pathetically is just above the mentioned three songs. - AXION becomes my favourite Sakuzyo song, surpassing Warlords of Atlantis. AXION and Masquerade are currently my favourite Chapter 8 songs. - Slit and Q are getting meh. - Oriens is easy for a Level 9. - Bro's songs are underrated. Nice J-pops. - First Gate and Qualia are getting meh too. - COMA is the only vocaloid song I like. - Trio From Hell should be changed to Duet From Hell, for Codename: Zero is way easier than the other two. - Codename: Zero's cover art is my favourite, so once was it my profile picture. - Alive The New World is an awesome song. Rankings of a song should not be judged by the chart but the song itself. - Again, I agree with GZJ that 21 is very Mario Kart-ish, especially MKW. This song makes me think of Luigi Circuit. - I have a theory that some songs are specifically related to my school subjects. Quantum Labyrinth is related to Physics, Chemical Star is related to Chemistry, AXION is related to Biology, Dino is related to History, and Solar Wind is related to Geography. 21 is about Math, I suppose. - Red Eyes is difficult for the hold notes after the killer. - Despite its heartening lyrics, Set Free becomes a meh song for it's meh vocals. - Do Not Wake is definitely not the easiest Level 9. The short drags can be a nuisance at times. There are many more songs easier than it, e.g. ZBKG, Colorful Skies, L Easy. - Gatorix's Easy seriously needs to be downgraded to Level 5. Or change Freedom Dive's Easy to 7. - I like all the songs in Chapter S and R. - As a pianist, I learn the actual Revolutionary Etude, and find it easier than MM-ing Revoluxionist. Kill me. - The slanting notes make LVBNR5 the 2nd most difficult Level 6. Still, Entrance's Easy is harder. - Requiem starts to get easy. - Outsider sounds pretty unique as it is in Major key. - Jump to the Future amazes me. It absolutely changed my view towards Yamajet. - Adventure is my favouite Chapter R song. JTTF is the 2nd. - The boy in Adventure reminds me of Link. Perhaps I'm to Nintendo-ish. - Hay Fields has the biggest troll ever in the game. I was so pissed off after that. - The alpaca in Devil in Wonderland is cute. This explains my current profile picture. - Conflict is a good song, but not the best in Chapter R. - The triple notes in Conflict are insane. - Chapter K songs are pretty meh to me, comparing with Chapter R and S. Therefore I don't have much comment on it. - The Way We Were deserves a level 7. - Predawn is an honorable mention in this chapter. - Music The Eternity Of Us disappoints me a lot as the vocal is very lame. Kamata Junko or Maya are way better. - Both Tsukasa songs are nice. At least they're better than Music The Eternity Of Us. - Blue Eyes is the best of the Eyes. - Iris is good. Diskord is just no. - Evil Force is good. Infernus is just no. - Megaera is epic. - Violet is the worst Eyemedia song. - I do not find the cover art of Azucar explicit. If you really have to say it is, look at Black Lair. Thanks for wasting 5 minutes (or more) in reading this. I'm not wearing my bulletproof vest this time, so shoot me if you want to. Category:Blog posts